


Primeval 100 Drabbles

by quoththewriter



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththewriter/pseuds/quoththewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of 100 word drabbles from the prompts at Primeval_100. Various characters, various pairings, various ratings. Ongoing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 193: Stargazing, loosely based off of the end scene in 4x04. Slash if you squint.

Becker sheds off his tac vest and t-shirt, slipping an equally black wife-beater over his head. Matt thinks to ask if all the clothes he wears are black before something else catches his attention when Becker stretches, the muscles in his biceps jumping. There’s a spot of black on Becker’s left shoulder that flashes in and out of view as Becker’s arms move and twist, working stiff muscles. He tilts his head, trying to get a better look without being obvious about it.

Becker catches him staring.

“Something wrong?"

Matt blinks and hides a smile.

“Nothing at all.”


	2. Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess wonders. Vague spoilers for 4x04.

Her knee knocks against his and her heart jumps when he sucks in a sharp breath, even though he's groping at the wound on his leg and the sound is a hiss of pain.

He waves off her concern and she thinks about why he’s still standing here now. She asks on a whim, not even 100% sure why she’s asking in the first place.

“What do you think of him now? Matt, I mean.”

She doesn’t know what she’s expecting but when he smiles, she can’t help but feel like she’s already lost.

“He’s brilliant.”


	3. Search and Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend prompted "Instinct". Based off of speculation about Matt's character and his mission pre-end of series 4. Warning: character death.

The room is dark and cold and Becker can’t help but think it’s a fitting place for it to end. He tries to ignore the dull ache in his chest as he looks up at Matt through the blood in eyes. Matt’s arms are around him, _like a lover_ , he thinks and he gazes into hard green eyes that look suspiciously wet with tears.

He doesn’t think the eyes of a killer should be so full of pain.

“How did you know?” he whispers, broken and grinning because it’s all ending anyway and there’s nothing he can do to stop it. In the end, it’s all his fault. It’s always been his fault.

And Matt leans down, lips meeting his as the barrel of the gun caresses the center of his chest.

“Instinct,” he whispers, before pulling the trigger.


End file.
